24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm
Overburdened by the weight of her recent actions, President Allison Taylor cancels the peace summit and prepares to tender her resignation, promising to expose the conspiracy she helped cover up. Charles Logan arranges for a mercenary unit to permanently silence Jack Bauer, but he escapes with the help of the President and his allies at CTU. Now wanted by both the American and Russian governments, Jack says goodbye to Chloe O'Brian and prepares to flee the country. Episode guide [[Previously on 24|Previously on 24]] *Cole Ortiz tells Chloe O'Brian about the bug Jack put on Logan, and how Jack seems to want President Suvarov dead because Jack learned Suvarov gave the order for Renee's death. Chloe urges Cole to find the evidence, but Cole thinks it's more important to save Suvarov. *Dalia Hassan tells President Allison Taylor she will refuse to make peace with the U.S. or with Russia. Taylor says Dayla will sign the treaty, threatening her with military action. *'Jason Pillar', on the manhunt for Bauer, gets captured by Bauer after getting off the phone with CTU New York. After taking Pillar to a garage, Bauer gets him to plead for his life, then knocks him out. Chloe and Cole, meanwhile, catch Jack on a security camera. *'Jack Bauer' catches Chloe as she walks in to the utility room where Jack is. She claims to care about Jack and to want to save his life, but he puts her out with a sleeper hold. *Jack calls Charles Logan and tells him to talk to Suvarov, and tell him his life's in danger. The following takes place between 3:00pm and 4:00pm. Events occur in real time. 03:02:05 03:06:47 03:09:52 03:11:07...03:11:08...03:11:09... Allison Taylor watches Jack's recording which convinces her to stop the peace process]] 03:17:02 03:18:42 03:25:16...03:25:17...03:25:18... 03:31:12 03:35:43 03:37:44 looks up at the aerial drone just before Arlo switches off the feed]] 03:43:02 03:47:03...03:47:04...03:47:05... "Shut it down." 00:00:03... 00:00:02... 00:00:01... 00:00:00 Episode credits Cast Starring *Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer *Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian *John Boyd as Arlo Glass *with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz *and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Special Guest Star *Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan Guest Starring *Eriq La Salle as UN Secretary General *Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan *Reed Diamond as Jason Pillar *Frank John Hughes as Tim Woods *Nick Jameson as President Yuri Suvarov *Necar Zadegan as Dalia Hassan *Navid Negahban as Jamot *Julie Claire as Eden Linley *Jamie Martz as Nate Burke *Alex Carter as Commando Leader *Kathryn Winslow as Ellen Kramer Co-Starring *John Antonini as Commando # 1 *Justin Alston as Agent Beck (as "CTU Agent") *Adam Tsekhman as Suvarov's Aide *Eltony Williams as EMT Production staff Background information and notes * This is the final episode of 24. * This is the finale of 24's eighth season and of the series. * Uniquely, the final clock does not count up to the final hour (04:00:00). Instead, it counts down the final three seconds from 00:00:03 to 00:00:00. This is the only episode of the show to feature a descending timer. * The original broadcast of this episode did not contain a "Previously on 24" segment. In this version, all the times shown on the clock are around two minutes earlier than those in the full version, which was featured on Fox.com and Hulu. * With this episode, Jack Bauer becomes the only character to appear in every episode of 24. * Jack also becomes the only character to appear in every season of 24 following the absence of Agent Aaron Pierce in Day 8. * This is the second season finale to have Jack on the run from a foreign government after receiving a warning phone call from a US President, and escaping with the help of his friends from CTU. This finale involves the Russians and President Allison Taylor, mirroring the Season 4 finale, where ex-President David Palmer phoned Jack to warn him that the Chinese were after him. * Jack does not kill anyone in this episode or the previous episode, the first time that this has happened in the final two hours of a season. * This is the third time Jack has not killed anyone in the final episode. * Only one character dies in the final two episodes of the season, the fewest of any season. * Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, and Arlo Glass are the only characters to appear in all 24 episodes in the eighth season. * Cole and Arlo become the fifth and sixth characters to appear in every episode of their sole seasons (or fourth and fifth if Tom Lennox who appeared in Redemption is not counted). * When Jack is about to be executed near the end, the music which plays is the same one which played moments before Ryan Chappelle's execution on Day 3. * The music which plays in the final few minutes of the finale mirrors the music played in Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am (also a season final), where Jack jumps off the helicopter consisting of Bill Buchanan, Josh Bauer and Cheng Zhi and into the ocean. * There was no final split screen at the end of this series finale. * This is the first and only time when the "events occur in real time" title card comes in the final episode of a season. * Chloe O'Brian delivers the last line of the entire series, in which she says "Shut it down". * Jack biting Pillar's ear resembles when Jack bit into the neck of one of Abu Fayed's men near the end of Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am. See also * 3:00pm-4:00pm (disambiguation) Day 824 824 824 824